battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obi wan masterexxx10
*User:Obi wan masterexxx10/Talk Archive #1 OK Consider the Archiving done! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Game time for you. The battlefront game is 1 PM on US Central time, and since you are one hour after that, make sure to enter our BF party on 2 PM, not 1, or else you would probably find nobody on... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT THE BATTLEFRONT GAME IS NOW ON SUNDAY INSTEAD OF SATURDAY. Same time, but something's come up and I can't make tomorrow evening. Sorry for any inconvinence. Sam1207 19:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Users None of them are active anymore. Are you ok with the change of time for the Battlefront Party? Sam1207 22:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ! Oh gosh, try 1.1 patch. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh no!!! I will look for a refined link for ya. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *1.1 *1.3 Hope it works! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It's because the game have not started yet :P Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ? Can you get in right now...? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahaha!!!! How do you like that? Welcome to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki, after all! :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Er... Chance want the wiki to be formal and battlefront like, so he put in the 501st stripes. I am beginning to like it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, I plan to have a music for my user page also...It is pretty complex though. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Game Party I suggest you talk with Sam first. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok And please say that was a typo... Sam1207 17:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) That's okay About the goal, it is just a little coding I hope to pass to everyone soon if I after I get what I need. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, Lieutenant. You have contributed in this wiki for a notable amount, so congratulations on the promotion, Commander. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem, Just make sure you look over everything before you click Publish, okay? Sometimes it is a good idea to find accedental grammer or spelling errors in your edits and you can just correct them without editing the samething again. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Because.... They...want...you...to..joooin........! Nah, just kidding with ya! I will bet they have a USERNAME template or something close to it that will simply show the name of the user viewing the message, in this case, you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Also at some point in the past you must have contributed to an Old Republic page. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Then.. I have no idea. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure After all, it is your username. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Strange indeed You should begin asking people...(can you give me a link to the page you find your name in?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I took a look and.... it is a USERNAME template. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:New Users Yeah, it is great! It feels like a different wiki, so lively! But at the same time, it means a lot more christmas message to send ^.^ Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Patience, young one. I have to get adjusted to the air pressure, temprature, etc. back at my hometown before I can get back to editing, so that is why I wasn't here back few days. By the way, Happy post-Forth of July! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Clone Trooper helmet contest.do you want to join yes or no. Hey there! Well, you join in late today, but anyhow, that "contest" is about you using a image editing program to edit a picture of the helmet he provide. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Um...Microsoft Paint program..? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Use bucket tool, it's icon look like a bucket pouring out paint. It should be near the top of the toolbar. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, do you need a link to a tutorial? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Obi! What do you mean by "that thing"? The message notification bubble is still there. And indeed, the wiki changed a lot! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Obi, I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year, if you can be one thing in this wiki, you are a living proof that users can change their acts if the choose to change. You begin as a user that have given me pressure, but over time you prove yourself to be one persistant to change for the better, and for that I thank you so much. Have a wonderful life that lies ahead of you! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Obi! I noticed you made a pitstop here a while back, how are you doing now? Hopefully you can join us again! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh jeez! That sounds like a complex problem! (Sorry for late reply, busy summer!) Also, I do not think it was one of our admins here that booted you. By the way, next time, please add period, commas, etc. to your sentences...makes the story easier to read, just saying. :) Stop by here anytime! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Whoops! Made an edit to one of your articles. Don't worry I deleted it. Don't take it too seriously MIB Agent (talk) 18:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC)MIB Agent Hey, Merry Christmas! I know that your are busy, judging by you less frequent visits, but Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I didn't know you where still around! Welcome back! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) No problem, friend! Study hard! Life always come first, remember that! Wish you best of luck! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Multiplayer (This is in case you haven't got my message from my talk page) You can still play multiplayer on Battlefront without the help of GameSpy through a download of a certain program. You can see it from our "partner" hereon what to download and how to play multiplayer. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) No idea :P Why don't you ask our friend on his youtube channel? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hey, Obi! I know that you are busy, possibly studying for test and such, but make sure to spend some time with your family and kins this holiday season! Happy Holidays!